


Belonging

by OnceUponATimeLover28



Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom
Genre: Eventualswanqueen, F/F, Flirting, Reginawantstobelong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeLover28/pseuds/OnceUponATimeLover28
Summary: After Regina’s mansion gets damaged and an invitation to stay at the Charming’s loft is given to her, she feels like she truly belongs for the first time in her life, especially with Emma there.Will be updated on Saturdays.
Relationships: Emma Swan/Regina Mills | The Evil Queen
Comments: 42
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

She could not believe this. She could not believe that she, Regina Mills, was going to be living with the Charmings. 

Okay, so it wasn’t like it was forever or anything. Just until the damages to the mansion had been repaired. The contractor she had spoken to this morning said maybe a couple of weeks, possibly a month. She shuddered, grimacing to herself. Not one who enjoyed other people’s company very much, except for Henry of course, she had no idea how she was going to get through this without sticking needles in her eyes or chugging a bottle of wine each night before she went to bed. 

Henry was lucky; he would be staying at a friend’s house for the time being. Apparently they had a big project to work on for school and the boy’s mother had reassured her that having Henry with them would be no trouble at all. However, the invitation had not been extended to her as well. Not that she could blame anyone. If she was in the townspeople’s place, she wouldn’t have wanted the former Evil Queen rooming with her either. 

As for herself, she had been fully planning to stay in her office at town hall. Of course, she could’ve stayed at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast... but she would really rather not, and it wasn’t like there were any hotels in Storybrooke. No, town hall would be fine. Not perfect, but fine. There was a small bathroom and shower down the hall from her office, where Leroy or Grumpy or whatever he preferred to be called now had sometimes used when he had gone through a heavy drinking phase and had been homeless for some time. It wasn’t ideal, but at least she would be the only one there. And while the couch in her office had been great for a quick fuck with Graham, it wasn’t the most comfortable place for one to sleep. But again, she would be alone. 

It had been Snow who had come down to her office the day of the storm, and had offered to let Regina stay with her, David, and Emma. She still remembered how surprised she had been. 

“Me?! Stay with you guys?!?!” 

Snow had looked instantly uncomfortable, like she was wondering if it was too late to take the offer back. But then her stepdaughter had smiled and nodded. “Of course! You can’t just stay in here until your house gets fixed.” A pause then, as Snow looked around the darkened room. “And besides, I always end up making too much food at mealtimes. You’re more than welcome!” 

She had been fully planning to say no. After all, why would she stay with her enemy, *ahem* former enemy, and her idiotic and rather annoying husband after everything that had happened between them? It wasn’t like she despised them as much as she used to, but they weren’t her most favourite people in the world either. Then she had a thought: what if the seven little friends of Snow’s happened to be invited to eat with them too? Regina wouldn’t put it past her, Snow would invite the whole town to her loft to eat if they had the room for everyone. Would Regina be expected or asked to make something, like for those horrible potlucks that happened occasionally at Granny’s? Would someone make a snide comment if she did make something, about whether or not they’d fall into a sleeping curse after eating it? 

Then Regina had had another thought. Emma. She would also be there. She’d fully expected that The Saviour would continue to hate her guts like she used to, when in reality, things were alright between them. Sure, they still argued a little bit over Henry and got into minor squabbles over some things, but nothing like the full blown fights they had been prone to before. And she would never in a million years admit this to anyone but herself, but she thought Emma was quite beautiful. Which wasn’t a surprise since her mother was the fairest of them all, but it was something she couldn’t help noticing more and more whenever she saw the blonde. And the feisty personality and confident smile that she had once hated so much were now things that made Emma even more alluring. So maybe staying with the Charming's wasn’t such a bad idea after all? 

“Sure,” she’d blurted, before she could stop herself. “Thank you for the offer.” 

Now here she was, parked in front of the loft and willing herself to just go in already. It couldn’t be that bad. Sighing, she opened the door and stepped out, taking her suitcase out from the backseat. She had brought as many clothes as she could fit in there, plus all her makeup and hair products. 

Walking inside and going up the stairs, she tried to remember that these people were technically her family. Swallowing, she knocked on the door. 

The door opened and Snow greeted her with a smile. “Regina! Please come in.” She reached out for her suitcase. “I can take that to Emma’s room for you.” 

Immediately, Regina’s features froze as she stepped into the room. Emma’s room? “Oh?” She tried to make her voice as neutral as possible. “Is that where I’ll be sleeping?”

“Well, we were going to have you on the couch, but Emma thought you’d prefer staying in her room instead. Plus our room is practically right in the living room...” Snow trailed off, a blush creeping onto her face. 

Regina fought not to grimace. She’d have to remember to thank Emma for that. She would much rather not have to listen to Snow and David whisper sweet nothings to each other before they fell asleep, or even worse, listen to them actually do it. 

“Thank you dear,” she said politely. As Snow hurried up the stairs with her suitcase, she took a look around the loft. 

Other than the numerous pictures of birds and little animal figurines that seemed to be on every surface she looked at, the place wasn’t too bad. The blinds on the windows were open, letting in enough sunlight to make her feel warm all over. It kind of gave her a cozy feeling. Not in the way that made her feel sick to her stomach, but in a nice way. Like maybe she could actually feel like she belonged in places other than her mansion and her office. 

Regina continued to ponder this as her eyes landed on a bottle of red wine on the table. Surprised, she went over and picked it up. She hadn’t expected the Charmings to be lovers of wine. Sparkling juice or cider maybe, but not wine. “What’s this for?” she asked, seeing Snow descend the stairs. 

Snow looked at the bottle, then back at her. “I thought it might go nice with dinner tonight.” 

A brow raised. “You and David drink?” It was a surprising thought to her. 

“Well no... not all the time, but sometimes we do when we’re celebrating something.” Snow continued to eye her uncomfortably. “Um, I remember back in the Enchanted Forest you were fond of having wine with dinner.” 

Regina tilted her head, watching her stepdaughter with interest. With all the tension and conflict between them that had lasted for what seemed like decades, she didn’t think Snow would remember something like that. “Well. Thank you.” 

Just then, the door burst open and David walked in, carrying a lunch bag in one hand and his jacket in the other. Right away, his face lit up as soon as he saw Snow. “Hi honey!” He tossed his things on the couch and took her in his arms. They began to kiss. 

Feeling like she was intruding, Regina turned away and pretended not to hear to them whispering things to each other like “I missed you so much” and “Did you have a nice day?” 

Then they broke apart and Snow’s eyes appeared all lovey dovey. Regina fought not to smirk or roll her eyes, anything that would make the air in the room even more tense than it already was. “Hello David.” 

He glanced at her, seeming to notice her for the first time. His eyes appeared glazed too. “Oh hey! It’s good to see you, Regina.” He tried to smile. “Um, how was your day?” 

“Fine, thank you. And yours?” 

“Good.” Then there was silence and the three of them stood there for a few moments, eyeing each other. 

A beeping sounded suddenly, and it seemed to bring the three of them back to the present. “That’ll be our dinner,” Snow said cheerfully, hurrying to the kitchen. Pulling on oven mitts, she reached into the oven and pulled out a square tin foil covered pan, along with a tray full of what looked like cookies at first glance. 

Regina sniffed the air and watched as David got plates, cutlery, and wine glasses down from the cupboards. There was something about the smells that seemed distinctly familiar to her. “Um.. what exactly is for dinner?” She was careful to keep her tone level. 

“Meatloaf and roasted veggies, and potato smiles,” Snow said. Bringing the food over to the table, she gestured for Regina to sit down. She began plating the food as David opened the wine and filled their glasses.

“Potato smiles?” Regina asked. This time she knew her voice had a mocking tone to it. Potato smiles? Those awful wannabe french fry things that she had had the unfortunate mistake of buying for Henry when he was three and he wanted them for four days straight? Staring down at the ridiculous looking things grinning up at her, she bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. 

“Oh they’re so sweet looking, aren’t they? Even when I’m feeling down, I perk up and smile whenever I eat them! And besides, Emma loves them.” Snow looked up at her and shrugged. “Don’t tell her I told you that though. She would kill me.” 

“Duly noted,” Regina said, secretly smirking and filing that piece of information away for possible future blackmailing. “Speaking of The Saviour, shouldn’t we wait for her before we begin?” She was hoping, okay internally pleading, that Emma would arrive soon. With the blonde here, she would feel less and less like she was third wheeling a private date. 

“She doesn’t get off work until eight, so she told us to go ahead,” David said. Spearing a piece of meatloaf, he popped it into his mouth and sighed in pleasure. “Oh Snow, your meatloaf is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” He turned to her and used his napkin to wipe at her mouth. She giggled and leaned into him. 

Groaning inwardly, Regina looked down at her plate and forced herself to eat. ‘Thanks a lot, Emma,’ she thought to herself. As the lovebirds across from her started whispering to each other, all thoughts of feeling like she belonged in this loft shot out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After showering and telling the Charming's that she had a migraine, Regina headed upstairs and into Emma’s room for the night. As she stepped into the room, she realized that she had never been in The Saviour’s room before. She smirked, wondering what secrets were hiding in here. As she gently sat on the lone bed in the corner and got comfy in her pyjamas, she looked around.

The room was small, but not so small that she felt like she was being suffocated. Perhaps it appeared smaller than it actually was because of the mess of clothing, boxes, and other things that littered the ground. She grimaced and shook her head. She was glad that Henry had not inherited this particular trait from his birth mother. Regina noticed a collage of photographs that had been put up around the mirror on the wall, and she stood up to get a better look. 

Many of them were of Henry, or Emma and Henry. She smiled as she realized for the first time that both of them had the same eye shape and grin. Her eyes moved over a few pictures of Snow and David, and Ruby and Granny, then she suddenly recognized her own face staring back at her. Brows went up as she realized with delight that Emma had a photo of her. Sure it was only of her sitting at her desk and looking up in surprise when she realized she had just been photographed; she couldn’t even remember when Emma had taken this of her. But it was a photo all the same. She felt a grin spreading over her face. Did this mean something? Did Emma perhaps like her even a little? Why else would she have a photo of her? 

Just then the door burst open and Emma herself stumbled in like a blonde tornado. She held a plate of food in one hand and a can of coke. “Oh hey Regina,” she said. “What’s up?” 

Regina stepped away from the mirror and folded her arms, heart hammering in her chest. She hoped she hadn’t been caught looking. “Miss Swan, have you never learned to knock?” she said flatly. “I could’ve been standing here indecently exposed.” 

“Oh give me a break, Regina. This is my room,” Emma replied, taking a seat on the bed. She looked up at her and grinned. “And it wouldn’t be the first time I saw a beautiful woman naked.” 

Cheeks reddened and Regina attempted to duck her head to prevent The Saviour from seeing. She heard a chuckle and looked up and glared. “What?” 

“Oh nothing,” Emma said, grinning with her mouth full of food. She swallowed and laughed again. “It’s just kind of cute when you get embarrassed.” Sounding sexily confident. 

Rolling her eyes, she nodded towards the potato smiles on Emma’s plate. “Cute huh? What about your dinner, Miss Swan?” She smirked. “I used to serve those to Henry when he was little.” 

Now it was Emma’s turn to blush. “Yeah I know they’re kinda lame, but I never had these as a kid.” She popped one into her mouth. “And they’re really good.” 

Regina felt embarrassed like she always did when Emma brought up her past. While she had never outright blamed her for being in foster care, Regina knew that if it wasn’t for her, she would have grown up with parents who loved her and cared for her. It sometimes made her feel guilty. She tried to smile in an attempt to smooth over the moment. “I suppose they’re decent... if you feel like clogging your arteries with fat.” 

“Which obviously you don’t,” Emma said. Her voice took on that confident air again that made Regina want to swoon. She watched as the blonde finished her food and chugged the coke. Then she bent down and picked up something black and bulky from the floor that Regina had missed. “Here’s your sleeping bag,” she said, tossing it to her. “Just in case you wanna turn in anytime soon.” 

“What?!?!” she blurted out. “Are you kidding me, Emma?” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Emma’s eyes had narrowed. 

“I am not sleeping on the floor in some ratty old sleeping bag like I’m at a middle school slumber party!” she said flatly. “I thought I was sleeping in the bed!” 

“It’s my bed, Regina,” Emma folded her arms, pouting. “And besides, I thought you’d be thankful that I have you in here and not right next to my parents.” 

“Oh I am dear, believe me, I am. I’d rather die than have to listen to that. But I am not sleeping in a sleeping bag.” 

“Fine,” Emma sighed. “We’ll share the bed then.” 

“What?!” Inside her heart was leaping at getting the chance to lie next to Emma, but she also remembered from their time in Neverland that she was a blanket hog. “Seriously?” 

“Well, I’m not sleeping in a sleeping bag either.” She picked up a balled up heap from the floor and headed for the door. “I’m going to go freshen up before bed.” 

As the blonde left her alone, Regina decided that she probably wouldn’t have enough time to keep exploring the room. Instead, she opened her suitcase and pulled out a book that she had started about a week or two ago. She settled back into bed and began reading. 

Emma came back about twenty minutes later, and Regina noticed that all she wore was a white tank top and a pair of black shorts. She tried to go back to reading as Emma came over and stared at the cover of the book. She snorted and turned away. 

She put the book down and glared at her. “What?” she snapped. 

“Are you actually reading Twilight?” Emma said, trying to keep from laughing. “You’re the last person on earth I’d expect to see reading that.” 

“Coming from someone who doesn’t even read a book,” she answered back. “I’m a sucker for any love story, Miss Swan.” 

“I do read books, Regina! Just last month I finished The Notebook.” She plopped into bed next to her. “Could you move over? You’re taking up way too much space.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I hope you’re not a blanket hog.” 

“And I hope you don’t snore.” Emma turned on her side and laid down. “Turn the light off when you’re done.” 

Regina tried to go back to reading, but found herself glancing back at Emma. Her long hair was splayed out behind her, and she was finding it very hard to keep from running her fingers through it. She sighed and turned back to her book. It was going to be a long month here. Maybe before it was up her and Emma would actually kiss or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

When Regina woke up the next morning, she turned to the spot next to her. Emma lay curled on her side, snoring softly. She lay back down again and wondered what she should do. It was Saturday morning and after checking her phone, she saw it was only nine o’clock. Was it her job to make breakfast for everyone? Would anyone even eat anything she made? 

However, to her astonishment, Snow was already up and making breakfast. “Good morning,” she greeted cheerily. “Did you sleep alright?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Regina headed to the coffee machine, and made herself a cup. “Would you and David like some?” 

“Oh no, we’re both tea drinkers. But thank you.” Snow turned to her from the stove. “Emma likes coffee though. She takes five sugar cubes and two teaspoons of cream in it.” 

“Oh. Alright.” She set to work making another cup. She made a mental note to remember the way Emma liked her coffee. 

“So, what do you have planned for today?” Snow asked, as she began plating up breakfast. 

“Actually, nothing at the moment. Emma has plans with Henry, but I don’t know what they’re up to.” She poured the cream and sugar into the cup. “What about you and David?” 

“We have some grocery shopping to do, then we’re going out for date night. Just dinner and a movie. So you and Emma are on your own for dinner tonight.” 

She felt her heart skip a beat. Dinner alone with Emma? 

As she was contemplating this, David strolled into the kitchen freshly shaven. “Morning ladies,” he said. He gave Snow a kiss and picked up a mug of tea. “Smells good.” 

“You’re just in time, honey. It’s ready.” They carried the plates to the table and set them down.

“Um...” Regina looked down at hers. On it was a pancake with two blueberries for eyes, a raspberry for a nose, and a strip of bacon for a mouth. “What’s with the face?” She tried to keep her voice steady. 

“Oh, I think it’s a wonderful thing to see first thing in the morning, don’t you?” Snow said, smiling. 

Emma came barreling down the stairs, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. “Morning,” she muttered to everyone. She took a seat beside her and took a big sip of coffee. “Thanks Mom, the coffee’s really good today.” 

“Regina made yours today actually.” 

“Oh.” Emma snuck a look at her and she smiled. “Well, thanks.” 

“My pleasure.” She stabbed into her bacon and took a bite. “So, what are you and Henry doing today?” 

“The kid needs new sneakers, so I’m taking him to buy those first. Then I thought we’d hit up the arcade for a bit.” The blonde took a bite of her breakfast and glanced at her. “Do you wanna come with us?” 

“Really?” Regina tried not to sound too eager. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Emma said. “It’ll be fun. Plus it’s been a while since the three of us spent the day together.” 

The last time that had happened, they’d gone to the beach and she’d had a lot of trouble trying not to stare at Emma wearing a bikini. She had a terrific figure, and she remembered glaring at all the guys that were checking her out. “Well, terrific. Thank you, Emma.” 

“Well, it sounds like you guys have a fun day planned,” David said pleasantly. “Em, your mom and I are going out tonight so the two of you will be on your own for dinner.” 

“Sweet!” Emma said, looking at her and smiling. “We’ll be fine.” 

Regina continued eating, looking forward to the day already. She could hardly wait to spend the whole day with Emma and Henry. 

*****

After a great sale at the store where Henry had gotten two pairs of sneakers, Regina was happy to watch him and Emma play together at the arcade. At the moment, they were shooting hoops at a makeshift basketball hoop. 

“Score!” Henry cried, giving the blonde a high five. Then he turned to her. “Hey Mom, you should give it a go!” 

“Me?” She felt herself blushing at the thought of Emma watching her do anything. “Gee, I don’t know sweetheart. I feel like I should just leave it to the pros.” 

“C’mon Madam Mayor,” Emma said, smiling at her. “Take a shot.” 

She stood up, taking the ball that Emma handed to her. She felt her heart race as she put her hands in the exact areas that Emma’s were just moments before. Concentrating heavily, she shot it right through the hoop. 

“Wow,” Henry said, eyes widening. “Since when are you good at basketball?” 

“Oh I’d say throwing fireballs at people gave me tons of practice at aiming for the target,” Regina answered, ruffling his hair. 

“Impressive,” Emma said, brows raised. “I think you have some serious skill.” 

Henry watched them for a moment, thinking. Then he turned towards Emma. “Mom, you like her right?” he asked, gesturing towards his other mom. 

“Regina?” Emma was silent for a moment. “Yeah, I do.” 

“And you like her right?” Henry inquired, looking at Regina. 

“I do,” Regina answered, looking at the blonde. She wondered where this was going. 

“So why don’t you guys go on a date?” 

She felt herself at a loss of words. “Oh... well, I-”

“A-a date?” Emma stammered, no better at forming words then her. 

“Yeah. You know, you dress up and go to dinner and then at the end of the night you end it off with a kiss.” He continued looking at them. “You guys should do that.” 

They were quite for a few moments, except for the beeping of the machine that spat out the tickets that they’d earned. He scooped them up and turned to them. “Can we get ice-cream?” 

“Sure,” Regina answered automatically, too deep in thought to realize that she’d agreed to let him have a sweet treat. 

Emma reached into her wallet and pulled out some money. Once she handed it to him, he bolted in the direction of the food area. “Ice-cream huh?” she smirked. “Can’t remember when you last agreed to that.” 

“Hey!” She narrowed her eyes. “Are you trying to say that I’m not the fun parent?” 

“Not at all,” the blonde replied, putting her hands up. “I’m just saying that I remember when you almost bit my head off for allowing him to eat a big ice-cream sundae as a snack.” 

She smiled, remembering the memory. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we Miss Swan?” 

“You bet, Madam Mayor.” She picked up the bag of arcade tokens. “Come on, let’s go make sure he gets a small cone so he doesn’t ruin his appetite for dinner.” 

*****

Later that evening, Regina and Emma were both in bed. They’d turned the lights off at least half an hour ago but neither of them could sleep because of how cold it was. “Jesus,” Regina said, turning over. “Why do your parents keep it so goddamn cold at night?” 

“Personally, I think it’s so they have an excuse to cuddle closer to each other,” Emma said. She had changed into warmer pyjamas, yet she was still cold. 

She wrinkled her nose, trying to get the image of Snow and Charming in bed together out of her head. “That has to be the most stupid and romantic idea I’ve ever heard of.” 

Emma laughed. “I’ll go get some more blankets. I think we have more in the hall closet.” 

“No!” she cried. “If you leave, you’ll be taking the extra heat with you.” 

The blonde huffed. “Well what do you suggest we do? We’re both wearing hoodies over our pyjamas and we’re still freezing.” 

Regina bit her lip. “Well, you and I could cuddle closer.” 

At Emma’s silence, she suddenly wished she could take it back. But then she spoke. “Okay.” 

After some nudging and maneuvering around, they were finally huddled together with Emma in Regina’s arms. Regina closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her, feeling as if she was drifting off to sleep. Then Emma said, “Regina?” 

She opened her eyes. “Yes?” 

“Do you ever think about what life would’ve been like if we were all in the Enchanted Forest?” 

“I do, dear. I’ve a feeling that were we back there, I wouldn’t be staying with your parents though.” 

Hearing Emma laugh made her smile and she settled back in to sleep. Then Emma spoke again “Regina?” 

“Mhmm?” 

“If you could be any animal, what would you be?” 

“A horse, so I could be free to gallop whenever I wanted. What about you?” 

“A dolphin, so I could swim in the ocean without having to worry about drowning,” Emma said. 

“That’s nice. Goodnight, Emma.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Regina closed her eyes and felt herself actually falling asleep, but Emma opened her damn mouth again. “Regina?” 

“What is it, Miss Swan?” she growled. 

“Do you think bunnies are cute?” 

“They are adorable. Now go to sleep, dear. Some of us have to get up early in the morning.” 

Blissful silence filled the room and Regina wrapped her arms more tightly around Emma. However, the blonde began giggling. “Regina?” she whispered. 

“Miss Swan?” She was on the verge of shoving her out of the bed. 

“Do you think I’m cute?” 

The question made her pause. She thought Emma was gorgeous and wonderful. “Yes,” she admitted quietly. “I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The next morning, Regina woke up in a grouchy mood, but it was not because of Emma. She had awakened in the middle of the night to hear sounds that she’d never wanted to hear in her lifetime. She groaned as her alarm went off. 

Emma stirred, smiling up at her groggily. “Morning.”  
“Good morning,” she barked, a little too harshly. She bit her lip, trying to calm herself down. It wasn’t Emma’s fault. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, looking more awake. “Did I snore too loudly?” 

“No dear, and I’m sorry I snapped at you.” She sighed. “Your parents woke me up.” 

“What?” The blonde sat up on one elbow. “Doing what?” 

Regina raised her eyebrows, waiting for Emma to get it. When she did, her eyes widened. “No way, how could you tell?” 

“Because I heard banging noises coming from downstairs and when I went to investigate your father was moaning your mother’s name!” she cried. 

Emma groaned and covered her face with a pillow. “That’s disgusting.” 

“Just be lucky that you didn’t have to witness it.” Regina shook her head and got up, pulling clothes from her suitcase. “I think you and I need to confront them about it.” 

“What?!?!? No!” Emma said, folding her arms. “They’re my parents. The last thing I want to do is talk to them about sex.” 

“Well if you’re too chicken to talk to them about it, then I will.” Regina shook her head, still in disbelief. “I refuse to sacrifice my sleep so I can listen to your parents rolling around down there.” 

She left to go into the bathroom and change into her clothes. Once she came out, she pounded down the stairs and was happy for once that Snow was up and busily making breakfast. 

Her stepdaughter turned to her and began to speak but before she could Regina held up a hand. “Before you ask me how I slept, I will tell you that I slept horribly thanks to you and your husband.” 

Snow’s eyes widened, and she tilted her head. “What do you mean?” 

She hit her hand against the table a few times and saw instantly when Snow understood. “Oh Regina, I’m so sorry. We didn’t mean-”

“Your dog of a husband didn’t mean to fuck you so hard that you screamed for five minutes straight? Or maybe you didn’t mean to perform so well that he moaned your name like he was singing a song?” She shook her head in disgust. “You two are worse than a pair of teenagers high on hormones.” 

With that, she stormed out of the loft and slammed the door. To hell with breakfast at the Charming's place, she’d just eat at Granny’s. 

*****

Later at her office, she was in the middle of working on a report when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called. 

She was expecting her secretary or Sidney, hell, maybe even the Easter Bunny himself. What she wasn’t expecting was Emma. “Hey,” the blonde said, holding up a coffee. “I brought you this. Thought you might be having trouble staying awake.” 

She smiled. “Thank you, Emma. What a pleasant surprise.” She took the cup from Emma and brought it to her lips. It was the perfect blend of sugar and cream. 

“Um sooo...” Emma laughed nervously. She shifted from foot to foot and bit her lip. 

Regina raised her eyebrows. “Is something the matter?” 

“No.. not exactly.” Emma kept staring at her, not saying anything. 

“Do I have a bug in my hair?” She wanted to know what was going on. “Maybe a stain on my shirt?” 

Emma kept shaking her head. “No. I-I just wondered if maybe you... um.” She began mumbling under her breath.

“What?” Now she was getting impatient. “I didn’t quite catch that Miss Swan.” 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me!” Emma blurted out. Her cheeks reddened when Kathryn walked by the door, raising her eyebrows and grinning. 

She smirked. “My goodness, dear. I’m touched that you were so shy to ask me. But, are you sure? Why it feels like just yesterday I wanted your head delivered to me on a plate.” 

“Oh please Regina, we’ve made tons of progress since then.” Emma looked up at her and smiled. “I know you have a bit of a crush on me, so I decided to make things easier for you and ask you myself.” 

Now it was her turn to turn red. “How did you know?” 

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe it was the way you couldn’t keep your eyes off me when we went to the beach that time. Or how you always let me take most of the blanket at night. Or perhaps your eyes only sparkle when you’re talking to me.” Emma laughed. “I want you to know that I have a big crush on you too. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I’ve wanted you.” 

Hearing all this made Regina’s heart beat faster. This was wonderful. “Well, I’m glad the feelings are mutual. I’d love to go on a date.” 

“Alright,” Emma said, nodding and beginning to back out of the office. “See you later.” 

She waved and waited for the blonde to leave. As soon as she had, she left work too. She had a date to get ready for. 

*****

Once dinner had finished and they had gotten back to the loft, Regina and Emma hurried up the stairs to the bedroom and closed the door. “Oh god finally,” Emma breathed, beginning to remove her clothes as Regina kissed her. “We should’ve just ordered in and ate it up here.” 

“How classy, Miss Swan. It would’ve allowed us to avoid your parents in bed already anyway,” Regina said between kisses. Once she’d had her fix, she worked on getting herself out of the dress she wore. “I need to feel you, Emma.” 

The blonde finished getting her clothes off and threw herself onto the bed. “I’m all yours, Regina.” 

She hopped onto the bed and took Emma in her arms, frantically running her hands over her body. She smirked as she began moaning. “That’s the spirit, Miss Swan. Give your parents something to listen to.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Emma said. But she was smiling as she explored every inch of the brunette’s body. “You are so beautiful, you know that?” 

“Not as beautiful as you,” she whispered, guiding her downwards. “This is better than I ever could’ve imagined.” 

Emma raised her eyebrows. “You’ve daydreamed about this?” 

“Oh like you haven’t dear.” Regina grinned. “Our clothes off on the floor, us together in bed, then suddenly... Snow White comes in to see the Evil Queen pleasuring her precious daughter.” 

Emma pulled back. “Oh my god. You are messed up.” 

She laughed out loud. “I’m kidding. Although a part of me would love to see your mother’s reaction when I have my hand inside you.” She turned serious. “All jokes aside, I’ve tried to picture your body so many times, but never would I have imagined that it was this gorgeous.” 

“You know there were times I considered not wearing underwear when we were together, just so it’d be easier to... well, you know.” Emma smiled. 

“Dirty girl,” she whispered. “If only I’d known about that sooner. Think of how much fun we could’ve had.” Then, feeling devious, she leaned over Emma’s neck and sucked. 

“Hey!” the blonde shrieked. She reached up to feel the beginnings of a hickey forming. “What the hell, Regina? How am I supposed to cover this up?!?!?” 

“Why cover it up? Why not let everyone know that it was I who gave you that?” She laughed. “It’ll let everyone know that you belong to me.” 

“So it’s official then?” Emma bit her lip. “We are officially together?” 

Regina smiled. “Yes, I think this makes it official.” She cupped her face and kissed her. “You’re my girlfriend, Princess Emma Swan.” 

“Ugh,” the blonde groaned, making a face. “You’re the only person who’s allowed to call me that.” She wrapped her arms tighter around her. “And you’re my girlfriend, my queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all are enjoying this! One chapter left. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my OUAT instagram account: ouat_1997


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Emma tentatively walked down the stairs, hoping that her parents wouldn’t be up yet. However, when she saw them sitting together at the table, she bit back a groan. “Morning,” she said. 

“Good morning honey,” Snow said warmly. “There’s oatmeal on the stove for you and Regina.”   
“Thanks.” Since she knew Regina was about to come down too, she spooned oatmeal into two bowls and added cinnamon and brown sugar to both. Carrying them over to the table, she sat. 

She’d just taken a sip of coffee when her mother gasped. “Oh my goodness! What happened to your neck, Emma?” 

She cursed under her breath and looked down. Her scarf had slipped down and the hickey was displayed like a jewel on her neck. As luck would have it, Regina had chosen that moment to come down to the table and she placed her hand on her knee when she sat down. “Um... I guess I fell and got a pretty bad bruise?” 

The brunette began to laugh but then covered it up with a cough. Because she couldn’t glare at her without causing them to wonder what was up, she settled for kicking her under the table. 

But her father was still eyeing the hickey intently. “Wait a minute... that looks a lot like a hickey.” His eyes narrowed. “Is that what it is, Emma?” 

Well, no point lying about it now. “Um yeah it is.” She spooned some oatmeal into her mouth, hoping that this would be the end of it. “Man is this some good oatmeal.” 

“Who gave it to you?” Snow asked curiously. 

“I did,” Regina announced proudly. She smiled sweetly at Emma. 

“Wait what?!?!?” Snow asked, mouth dropping open. “Are you guys... dating?” 

“Actually, we are. We kinda just made it official,” Emma said, smiling back. 

David nodded and grinned at Snow. “Okay honey, pay up. You owe me $50.” 

“Were you guys betting on us?” she asked, watching as her mother handed her father money. “Seriously?” 

“We were. I knew there was something going on between the two of you,” David said. 

“Well now that you guys are official, you can double date with us!” Snow said happily. 

Her and Regina exchanged a horrified glance. “No way,” they said in unison. 

“No offence,” Emma quickly said. “But you guys are my parents.” 

“And we really don’t want to see you making out or calling each other cute pet names,” Regina said, looking disgusted. 

Her parents glanced at each other and smiled. “Alright fine. Just remember Regina that if you ever break Emma’s heart, I’ll kill you,” David said, crossing his arms. 

“And if you make her cry, I’ll make you cry,” Snow said, getting in on it as well. 

“And if you ever cheat on her, I’ll make sure that you never cheat again.” David grinned at the sheer silliness of this. 

“And if you-”

“Okay okay I get it,” Regina said, holding her hands up. “I’m dead if Emma gets hurt by me. Got it.” 

“Um by the way Regina..” Snow looked at her uncomfortably. “I’m sorry about this morning.” 

“What happened this morning?” David looked confused. 

“I heard you two last night,” Regina answered. “I could tell you had a wonderful time together.” 

David turned red. “Oh. Sorry about that.” 

“It’s alright,” she said sweetly. Then doing her best Evil Queen glare, she said “Just don’t let it happen again.” 

They all laughed and continued eating breakfast together. As Regina sat with Emma and her parents that morning, she couldn’t help but finally feel as if she truly belonged in this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Watch for my new story titled ‘Facades’ coming soon :)


End file.
